Once a Killer, Always a Killer
by Pop Horror
Summary: Frerard "So, you like to kill?"  Gerard twists round to meet the prying gaze of the boy known as Frank- speechless.  "Well, that's good, I'm a killer too..."


**Alright guys... so here we go, my first ever attempt at writing some proper smut! There will be a couple of chapters after this, as me being me managed to make a storyline out of it, but it might be a while before I post any more... I'm a slow writer...**

**Also, a big thank you to Purifying Flame for encouraging me to write this! (: **

**I don't own anything, except the storyline, which is completely fictional.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jesus Christ…"<em>

Gerard watches in mild amusement as the stranger he just met twists and whimpers under his touch, letting out little strangled breaths as he licks along his collar bone, nipping the skin of his neck slightly.

"So, what should I scream when I cum in your sweet, tight little ass?"

The boy parts his lips, attempts to form words, but the sound that escapes is barely recognisable, broken and distorted by the inevitable curse of desire.

"F-Frank…"

"Frank…"

Gerard admired how the word rolled of his tongue beautifully, silky enough to slip away with ease like honey sliding down his throat, yet had protruding enough of a bite to hold his attention, leaving him craving for more. The same could be said for the boy himself.

In a sudden jolt of positions, the men were on the floor, Gerard straddling the minor as he slipped the t-shirt over his head with refined ease, barely having to break his lips away from the boy's neck for more than a second, continuing to suck and lap and bite, and leaving angry red marks. They never even made it to the bed. Gerard knew fine well that the king size bed only a few meters to his left would make a far more suitable canvas for their activities than the floor of his city apartment, but the growing bulge in his pants is telling him otherwise. Gerard just wants Frank. He wants him hard and he wants him _now._

"Kiss me, you bitch…"

Gerard practically _snarls_ the words as he reaches down to unbutton his jeans, fumbling in ecstasy as he kicks off his shoes and socks with his feet, encouraging the boy beneath him to follow suit. Within seconds, the only thing separating them is a thin glister of perspiration and, much to his satisfaction, the thick syrupy lines saliva that are chasing the tip of his tongue as he runs it down Frank's chest. In submission to Gerard's earlier request, Frank begins to twist his fingers into the long raven straggles hanging from his captors head, pulling him upwards to meet him in a lust filled kiss.

"Please…" Frank mewls, desperate for breath, desperate for something _more_, "just fuck me already…"

"You're such a demanding little cunt." Gerard's voice is literally laced with venom. Or perhaps something slightly different, something a little closer to addiction than torture. Maybe heroine.

Tracing his fingers over the ink on Frank's chest, Gerard began to move south again, fists still entwined in his hair. It was only when he had reached the boy's leaking cock, pressed firmly against his stomach, that he began to slow down, taking time to place intricate butterfly kisses on the underside of his erection, savouring the flavour of his prey.

"You taste so _good_… I want to see if your cute little asshole tastes the same…"

Without warning, Frank's legs were splayed apart, Gerard's mouth meeting his entrance as he began to lap at the puckering hole like it was a piece of candy, listening to his victim scream and moan the most vulgar of profanities with every flick of the skilled muscle. He could have kneeled there all day, fucking Frank with his tongue, relishing the feeling of the boy's entrance flex around him as he dug in deeper and deeper, searching for those little spots he knew would make him shriek. But Gerard didn't have time for that. Gerard had alternative plans.

"Holy shhh- Ugh! You bastard! You- you- _fuck…"_

"The word I believe you're looking for" the elder grinned as he lifted his lips from the boy's skin, reaching two fingers up to his mouth, "is Gerard…"

Beginning to suck his own fingers off on one hand, he reached the other down, lightly stroking the sensitive spot of skin behind Frank's balls, knowing that the lethal concoction of ruthless sucking and subtle touches would be enough to drive the boy to the brink of insanity. And he was right. Despite having barely been touched, his dick was beyond hard and on the brink of coming. This little factor alone opened an endless sea of possibilities.

"G-Gerarrrd… Your name- it's so… fucking- _hot!_"

The word hot was pierced through his velvety moans like a needle through silk. The cause of this? Gerard retracting his fingers from his mouth, dripping hot with saliva, and pushing them aggressively into Frank, right up to the second knuckle. It was brutal, he knew it fine well, but he also knew that Frank could not only cope with it, but also _wanted_ it.

"Here's the deal, _cunt…_" Gerard scorned between stabs, making sure to get the flawless whines he needed for the backdrop of his lecture, "My dick isn't going anywhere near you until you come for me. And you better come for me good, and you better scream my fucking name like a fucking _whore_ because the only lube you're getting is your own god-damn jizz, _understand?_"

"Ugh, fuck, just _please,_ more…"

Gerard was never usually this much of a tease to his victims, but Frank wasn't so much a _victim_ and more of a _play toy_, so it was allowed. Unlike the other strangers he brought home, Frank's climax wasn't going to be quite so… forceful… so he only deserved a little bit of a game to begin with, right?

Moving his digits in and out, getting at different angles, scissoring, Gerard licked his lips, devouring the sight beneath him. What else could he want? Was there anything more satisfying than a hard, naked boy lying on his floor, panting and screaming his name?

Well, actually, there was. Nothing could beat a hard naked boy lying on his floor, panting and screaming his name with a set of hands twisted round his neck.

But that wasn't Gerard's intentions tonight.

Taking his left hand from where it sat on the rug at his side, Gerard began to lightly squeeze the tip of Frank's twitching cock, admiring the sickly strings of pre-come that leaked out and ran down his length. He was close. _Very _close, and he could tell this from the way his back arched up, pushing his ass deeper into Gerard's twisting fingers, voice piping so high he could swear glass should have broken.

And in a sudden burst of heat and frenzy, Frank spilled his load into the palm of Gerard's waiting hand, head tilted back, exposing that impeccable tattooed neck, mocking the elder, inviting him to complete the deed he knew deep down he was craving.

But Gerard would be strong, just for tonight.

He liked Frank, you see. He liked Frank in a different way from all the others. Everyone else, they had just been part of his little hobby, another piece to his secret collection, but Frank- Frank was something else. He held some sort of interest, some form of flair. Though he didn't know him, he could be fooled into believing that maybe there was love after the first fuck.

"You better be ready for me now, bitch"

"Oh God! Just fuck me _already…_ Please, urghh…"

Needless of any further confirmation, Gerard pulled Frank's legs so they wrapped round his waist before grabbing the base of untouched and attention-seeking cock, coating it thick with the minor's come, licking the remainder of his fingers with one long, smooth wipe of his tongue, positioning his dick at the boy's entrance, pushing in at an alarmingly fast, yet steady, pace.

Frank can't help but scream. And who could blame him, the sensation of being filled by Gerard's dick overwhelming him in every sense? His mind became blurred; his vision blind to everything bar the man who was now beginning to thrust in and out of him at a slow, solid pace, filling his mouth with the mixed mutterings of pleasure and pain.

And Gerard? Even for a man who had experienced some of the most acute sexual pleasures, this was beyond orgasmic, Frank's hot, tight whole clenching around his stiff cock as he pulled out almost fully, driving himself back in, being a far too pleasing for his own good.

Despite the overpowering pleasure, part of Gerard wanted to increase these feelings to a whole new level. Part of him desired something more. Part of him desired to watch the wriggling boy beneath him gasp for the oxygen he would be getting deprived of.

But Frank was different from all the other boys he met in bars. He knew it from the moments he set eyes on him- there had been an air of danger around him, a little spark in his voice as he swaggered over to him, grinding into his thigh as the music pulverised like adrenalin through his veins. The fact that the boy's nails were now digging into the fleshy skin on his back were only a confirmation of his previous assumptions.

Frank _was_ an animal.

And Gerard was an animal too.

"F- Shit! Do that again…"

"Like this?"

Gerard drove back in at that perfect angle, hitting the little bundle of nerves that made Frank's whole body shudder in ecstasy from inside out.

"Y-yes! That- fucking do it again!"

"Only if you, ugh, beg for it…"

Frank was exasperated, to say the least. He loved playing games just as much as the next sexually frustrated nineteen year old, but this Gerard guy took it to a whole new level.

"Please Gerarrrd… I fucking _need_ it! Please!"

"Oh well, ngh, if you really say so…"

With even more force than ever, Gerard grinded into Frank's prostate, admiring the way it made the scream in frenzy and his back arch into the perfect crescent, moonlight pouring through the window of his flat, kissing his tattooed skin with the most delicate of ivory touches, highlighting the blank areas like stars piercing through the distant inky sky.

When you thought about the simplicity of it, the naked body, it really was beautiful.

Reaching his hand down between their thrusting hips, Gerard took hold of Frank's member, already hard again after their previous activities, and began to pump his fist up and down in time with his drives, still making sure to hit that perfect little spot. Letting out the tiniest of whines as he did so, this caused Frank to lash upwards and bite down onto the elder's shoulder, letting his teeth dig into the succulent skin and feeling them puncture the surface. This could only cause a monstrous growl to escape Gerard's lips.

"You- you little fucker…"

Frank removed his jaw from the Gerard's flesh, tilting his head to make eyes contact with his lover, before moving to seal their lips together. Suddenly overwhelmed by it all- the taste of his blood on his lips, Frank's unnecessarily racy moans, the pure ecstasy that was taking place below his hips- Gerard could feel himself teetering on the breaking point like the slightest of tight ropes, wobbling and stumbling, yet continuing to keep balance.

"F-Frank, I'm so close…"

As if to give him the final nudge, Frank clenched his ass tight around Gerard's cock- and that was it. Screaming out merciless blasphemies as his vision fell to blindness; Gerard came into Frank, giving him just enough incentive to join him in being pushed over the edge.

"Holy- holy shit! Gerard!"

And as quickly as it had begun, it was all over.

Or, at least that was the theory.

Pulling out and collapsing at Frank's side, Gerard quickly grabbed his t-shirt that had been discarded on the floor earlier that evening, using it to quickly mop up the cooling mess that stained Frank's and his chests. Dropping the garment back to the floor, he watched the reckless breathing of the minor melt into the steady rise and fall of his chest. They didn't say another word to each other. The apartment once crowded with shrieks and moans was now empty- a space left that only sleep could occupy.

And that was how it all began- with passing out on the bedroom floor.


End file.
